Such a gripping element is known. The known gripping element is provided with multiple flexible fins extending in a direction and a plane perpendicular to the transfer direction. When a product is to be gripped or engaged at a gripping location the tins more or less sweep by the product and carry it along until it is firmly clamped between the fins of opposing gripping elements to be transferred along the transfer trajectory.
A disadvantage of the known gripping element is that at the gripping location and during the initial part of the transfer trajectory the product may be dragged along the surface on which it was previously supported. This may damage the product and may lead to an overall decrease of the speed of product transfer.
Another disadvantage of the known gripping element is that at the end of the transfer trajectory, near the release location, the gripping element usually has to be turned around a bend in order to be moved back to the gripping location. At such a bend the radius of curvature generally increases, thereby increasing separation between the consecutive gripping elements and fins, and a sudden acceleration of the gripping element. This may result in the product being hit after release at the release location by one of the fins, causing it to be destabilized and possibly causing it to fall over. As a consequence, this may result in malfunction of the accumulator table or in general the conveyor system of which it is part.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gripping element with the aforementioned characteristics, that prevents or at least minimizes dragging along of the product over the support surface at the gripping location.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a gripping element with the aforementioned characteristics, that prevents or at least minimizes the chances of the product being destabilized after release at the release location.